Gatos da Sorte
by Kath Malfoy
Summary: "- Sabe, Granger... Entre as conversas que eu imaginava ter no mundo, conversar sobre gatos da sorte com você é a última delas." "- Sabe, Malfoy... Entre as coisas que eu imaginava fazer na vida, deitar debaixo de uma árvore com você é a última delas."


N/B: Oi :)  
Bom, gostaria de dizer que essa fic não é minha... Eu apenas betei...  
Ela é de autoria da linda **Yasmim Malfoy** (uma das maiores amantes de DraMione que conheço).

* * *

_N/A: Na maioria dos lugares japoneses de negócio ou comércio, podem se ver pequenas estatuetas de gatos com a pata elevada._

_O Manekineko, ou gato da sorte, data do final do período Edo. Ele pode ser de várias cores e com a pata esquerda ou direita ou as duas levantadas.O sentido mais comum atribuído é:_

_Pata Esquerda - relacionado para atrair riqueza e bens materiais._

_Pata Direita - relacionado para atrair a pessoa amada, ou encontrar um grande amor._

* * *

**Gatos da Sorte**

- Gatos da Sorte. Meu Deus.

- Quem te mandou isso, querida?

- Eu acho...

- Isso é chinês ou japonês?

- Eu não tenho a menor idéia, Ron.

- Hermione... Você...

- Não me perturbe, Ron!

- Mas você não quer conversar?

- Você, definitivamente precisa ter mais tato.

- ...

- O que você está esperando?! Vá ver se o Harry já chegou!

- Mione, tem certeza que não...

- SAIA!

- Você está chorando!

- NÃO, É CLARO QUE NÃO ESTOU!

* * *

- Sabe, Granger... Entre as conversas que eu imaginava ter no mundo, conversar sobre Gatos da Sorte com você é a última delas.

- Sabe, Malfoy... Entre as coisas que eu imaginava fazer na vida, deitar debaixo de uma árvore com você é a última delas.

- Tem razão.

- As coisas mudaram, não acha?

- É claro. Eu não te odeio. Tanto.

- Oh, vou entender isso como uma demonstração de afeto, Draco.

- Você me chamou de Draco, Hermione.

- Você me chamou de Hermione.

- Você me chamou primeiro.

- Isso importa, Malfoy?

- Me chama de Draco.

- Você definitivamente mudou.

- Não, eu continuo lindo, inteligente e interessante como sempre.

- E modesto, é claro.

- Ah, sim, e modesto.

- Oh, como eu posso te aguentar...

- Você gosta, admita.

- Talvez eu goste. Ou pelo menos não odeie mais...

- Também entenderei isso como uma demonstração de afeto.

* * *

- Granger, eu...

- Malfoy, você está falando comigo?

- Bem, é o que parece. Ou tem outra sangue-ruim por aqui?

- Vou ignorar seus comentários.

- Não, espera.

- Ok, é sua última chance.

- Eu estou sem dupla.

- Ah, sim. E o que eu poderia fazer por você, meu caro?

- Oh, abuse mais uma vez da ironia que você vai ter realmente um bom motivo para...

- Certo, mas eu pensei que quisesse falar comigo.

- E eu quero.

- Fala logo, então.

- Bem, eu estou sem dupla.

- Você já disse isso. Que tal uma novidade agora?

- Não sei por que eu estou falando com você.

- Ei! Espera!

- O que é, Granger? Pensei que eu não fosse digno de dirigir minha palavra a você...

- Oh, não se faça de vítima, Malfoy. E não revire os olhos para mim!

- Você não manda em mim!

- Tudo bem, Malfoy, nós conseguimos trocas algumas frases sem agressões físicas e isso _É_ um progresso. Não quero estragá-lo.

- Bem, não fui eu que parti para a agressão das últimas vezes...

- Nossa, você ainda não esqueceu aquele soco do terceiro ano?

- E você também não, pelo jeito.

- Oh, claro que não esqueceria!

- E não ria, sua imbecil!

- Não me chame de imbecil, sua doninha saltitante.

- Ok, agora você me irritou, eu sinceramente não sei por que fui falar com você.

- Eu pensei que você quisesse falar alguma coisa.

- Esquece.

- Vamos lá, pode falar.

- _Vocêtemdupla_?

- O quê?

- Ah, esquece, você entendeu muito bem! Não me obrigue a repetir.

- Oh, sim, quer dizer, não! Eu não tenho dupla... Mas... Eu entendi o que era para entender?

- Eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente.

- Mas isso é...

- Loucura... Sim, eu não estava nenhum pouco bem, quer dizer, acho que você deve esquecer isso, aliás, isso...

- Sim.

- Quê?

- Sim, Malfoy.

- Sim o quê?

- Eu aceito ser a sua dupla.

- _Você O QUÊ?_

- Eu pensei que você fosse mais inteligente.

- Eu... Eu...

- Não me obrigue a mudar de idéia, eu definitivamente não quero entregar aquele trabalho para o Slughorn sozinha ou é capaz dele me obrigar a fazer dupla com algum _lufano idiota_.

- _Uau!_

- Do que você está rindo, Malfoy?

- Um lufano idiota. Esse era meu maior medo. Do que você está rindo?

- Nada, Malfoy. _Nada_.

* * *

- Granger... Eu posso... Te perguntar uma coisa?

- Depende.

- Por que o Cicatriz e o Pobretão... Ei, não me olhe com essa cara. Você sempre soube o que eu pensava deles...

- Certo, mas eu exijo um pouco de consideração. Pelo menos na minha frente.

- Por que eles não voltaram para Hogwarts, depois da guerra?

- Oras, eles conseguiram uma vaga no Ministério. E aliás, eu sempre quis perguntar... Se você estudou no ano que nós estávamos em guerra, por que ainda continua aqui em Hogwarts?

- A velhot... Hã, a _Professora McGonnagal_ achou melhor invalidar o ano anterior, por toda aquela história dos Carrows e tal.

- Ah, sábia decisão.

- Você acha isso _bom_? Um ano perdido e...

- Bem, mas você não esperava que os alunos tivessem aprendido algo realmente útil com comensais...

- Ahm...

- Ok, Malfoy, você sempre soube o que eu pensava deles... E não tente defende-los.

- Eu não _ousaria_.

* * *

- Malfoy!

- Uau, Granger? Você está treinando para o próximo Torneio Tribruxo ou o quê?

- Ah, pare de gracinhas, Malfoy! Eu... vim... correndo ... da sala do ... Professor ... Slughorn.

- Por quê? Você é louca ou o quê?

- É que...

- Certo, se acalme ou seus pulmões vão entrar em colapso.

- Ok.

- E então? Você quer me dizer alguma coisa?

- Eu queria dizer que nós tiramos a nota máxima no trabalho!

- Sério?

- Sim, sério! E ele disse que quer conversar com a gente.

- Hum.

- E ele disse que você está convidado a participar novamente do... _Clube do Slug._

- Uau, isso sim é _prestígio_...

- Chega de ironias, Malfoy! Nós tiramos a nota máxima! Os únicos que conseguiram!

- E você veio correndo _só_ para me dizer isso?

- É, na verdade, foi por isso mesmo.

- Você é patética, Granger. Até parece que nunca tirou uma nota máxima na vida.

- Bem, é que meus trabalhos nunca foram com _você_.

* * *

- Granger, você quer ser minha dupla para o resto do ano?

- Você está falando sério?

- Não, não! Na verdade isso é uma brincadeira. Apostei dez galeões com Zabini que você aceitaria e tem pelo menos cinco sonserinos atrás daquela estátua só esperando a sua resposta...

- Você é _simplesmente_ cômico, Malfoy.

- E então?

- Bem, isso é definitivamente esquisito.

- Vamos logo! Se não os sonserinos ali atrás vão se cansar.

- Talvez eu queira.

- Oh, vamos lá, deixe de ser irritante, sua... _Chata._

- Você me chamou do quê?

- Chata? Chata irritante? Chata mais irritante de todas as chatas? E por favor, me conte onde está a graça dessa piada!

- Você me chamou de chata.

- Oh, eu tenho outros adjetivos melhores, se você preferir...

- Não, não, tudo bem. Eu esperava mais de você, Malfoy!

- Oh, quanta arrogância para uma grifinória...

- Está bem, Malfoy. Eu aceito ser sua dupla. Se alguém perguntar, diga apenas que você me torturou para que eu aceitasse.

- E eu direi que não havia tomado minhas poções para manter minha sanidade mental.

- Certo, parece justo.

- Temos um acordo?

- Sim, é claro.

- Oh, meu Deus... Duvido que Zabini me pague os dez galeões...

* * *

- E então? Zabini lhe pagou os dez galeões?

- Oh, não, eu não esperaria mais daquele caloteiro.

- Acho que terminamos, Malfoy.

- Já? Quer dizer, eu acho que esse não é exatamente azul _anil._ Isso está mais para azul Royal...

- Se você não fosse Draco Malfoy poderia jurar que você quer ficar um pouco mais.

- Ah, me poupe, Granger... Eu só acho que temos que obter a perfeição nessa poção! Você sabe, não podemos desapontar nosso professor, senão como ficaria minha vaga no _Clube do Slug_?

- Realmente, isso é _fundamental_...

- Olhe o que está fazendo, Granger! Você tem que mexer rapidamente e em círculos no sentido horário! Um trasgo saberia mexer isso corretamente!

- Então faça _você_!

- E vou fazer mesmo!

- Grande diferença! Eu estava mexendo certo!

- É claro que isso _JAMAIS_ ficaria azul anil!

- Isso _É _azul anil, Malfoy.

- Não, é óbvio que não! Isso é... Isso pode ser tudo, menos azul anil!

- Me poupe! Desde quando você entende de cores?

- Qualquer um sabe disso, Granger... Exceto idiotas como você!

- Se toca, Malfoy! E era sentido horário! Isso que você está fazendo é anti-horário!

- Meu Deus, Granger, _TODOS_ os livros de poções ensinam que ao mexer uma poção, você deve por algumas vezes mexer no sentido contrário.

- Não sei da onde você tirou isso!

- Oh, meu Deus! Quanta ignorância! Pensei que todo aquele tempo que você passava na biblioteca tinha servido para alguma coisa.

- Desde quando você sabe dos meus hábitos?

- Desde que você virou a minha dupla oficial!

- Isso não justifica e...

- Não é novidade pra ninguém que você passa metade da vida na biblioteca.

- Ei, preste atenção no que você está fazendo! Eu tenho certeza que isso já deveria ter parado de borbulhar!

- É claro que deveria! Mas você mexeu errado durante tanto tempo que não é de se espantar que a poção esteja dando errado.

- Agora a culpa é minha, _Senhor "Você deve por algumas vezes mexer no sentido contrário"_?

- Eu não vou discutir isso com _você_, Granger.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy, mas pelo menos eu estava mexendo no sentido certo.

- Se você não entende nada de Poções a culpa não é minha.

- Você não pode estar falando sério! Isso daí está claramente dando errado!

- A culpa é sua!

- Malfoy! _PRESTA ATENÇÃO!_ Mexeu pro lado errado de novo!

- Eu já disse que isso...

- Muito bem, agora a poção está azul marinho.

- Pelo menos está num tom mais próximo de azul anil...

- Meu Deus! Isso está quase preto!

- Está tudo sob controle, Granger.

* * *

- Muito obrigada, Malfoy!

- O que foi?

- O que foi? _Rá_, você é muito cara de pau mesmo!

- Eu não estou entendendo.

- Você viu a nossa nota em Poções?

- Não.

- Ah, claro! Você tem idéia de quanto nós tiramos?

- _Hum._ Eu achei que ficou bom, apesar de alguns contratempos.

- Você chama de contratempo a poção ter ficado preta?

- É, mas deu pra consertar, pelo menos.

- Ah, é claro, desperdiçamos quase o nosso estoque inteiro de fibras de dragão para consertar aquilo! Sorte a nossa que o Slughorn não foi burro o suficiente para testar aquilo, se não estaríamos fritos!

- Granger, você é completamente irritante e paranóica!

- Você sabe quanto nós tiramos? De um a dez, o professor deu _sete_!

- E você está pirando por causa disso?

- E isso não é motivo de preocupação?

- Você é ridícula.

* * *

- Malfoy...

- O que é, Granger? Você não pode viver um segundo sem mim?

- Não é isso, é que...

- Fala logo!

- Obrigada.

- O quê?!

- É, obrigada.

- Por que você...

- Por ter me defendido hoje.

- _Ahm_? O quê? Ah, meu deus, Granger! Eu não te defendi!

- Ah, é, eu pensei que...

- É, você está enganada. Aquele garoto veio falar mal do nosso trabalho!

- Bem, eu pensei que _"Ela é muito mais inteligente do que você sonharia ser um dia!"_ fosse uma espécie de defesa.

- Ah, eu disse isso?

- Disse.

- Ah, bem, Granger, era um cara da _Lufa-lufa_. Eu não consideraria isso um elogio excepcional.

- Ah, ok, tinha esquecido que você continua sendo Draco Malfoy!

- Magoei seus sentimentos, Granger?

- Não ria disso, eu sei que sou uma idiota e você não precisa me lembrar disso.

- Tudo bem, Granger. Eu prometo não te lembrar da próxima vez.

- Você é realmente um cavalheiro.

* * *

- Eu preciso te pedir um favor.

- Ah, por que eu ainda me surpreendo? É sempre assim! Você dá um pouco de liberdade e as pessoas já querem se aproveitar.

- _ESQUECE, ENTÃO!_

- Tudo bem, você sabe, _espírito natalino_. Pode pedir, mas eu não garanto que será atendida.

- Eu preciso de sua coruja emprestada.

- E por quê? O corujal está cheio delas...

- Bem, é que... Eu preciso escrever para os meus pais e como é época de Natal, parece que todo mundo teve a mesma idéia e não tem nenhuma coruja lá...

- Ah, é isso? Tudo bem.

- _Ahm_, sério? Você não vai escrever para os seus pais?

- Bem, não.

- Certeza?

- Não. Eu estou mentindo para você! Meu Deus, Granger, assim você me irrita.

- Eu só estou tentando ser gentil, está bem?

- Eu dispenso suas gentilezas.

- Estúpido.

* * *

- Granger, você não vai passar o Natal com seus..._ Amiguinhos_?

- Não. Harry e Ron estão numa missão, meus pais estão viajando e eu não me sinto confortável para ir à Toca sem Harry ou Ron.

- Você e o Weasley namoram?

- Acho que isso não lhe diz respeito.

- Eu nem estou interessado, ok? Eu só perguntei por perguntar.

- É. Ele é meu namorado.

- Por que respondeu se isso _não me diz respeito_?

- Você não iria ficar contente se eu não respondesse e eu, como sou uma pessoa muito legal, não suportaria te ver com todo esse incômodo.

- Ah, você é uma idiota.

- E você um imbecil.

- Eu, pelo menos, não namoro um trasgo.

- Ciúmes, Malfoy?

- De quem?

- Do Ron que não deveria ser.

- Ah, Granger, o dia que eu tiver ciúmes de você, eu provavelmente já estarei internado num hospício há muito tempo.

- Você é um estúpido.

* * *

_- VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL!_

- Eu juro que, _desta vez_, eu não fiz nada!

_- MALFOY, SEU CANALHA!_

- O que foi, Granger?

_- QUE IDEIA É ESSA DE RESOLVER FALTAR A AULA DE POÇÕES E SUMIR DO MAPA?_

- Meu Deus, do que você está falando?

_- VOCÊ ESQUECEU, NÃO É?_

- Do quê?

_- IDIOTA! DA APRESENTAÇÃO DO TRABALHO! TODOS OS PERGAMINHOS FICARAM COM VOCÊ! E EU TIVE QUE APRESENTAR SOZINHA E INVENTAR UMA DESCULPA BARATA DE POR QUE RAIOS VOCÊ HAVIA FALTADO!_

- E você conseguiu?

_- CLARO QUE SIM!_

- E então qual é o _problema_?

_- VOCÊ SUMIU!_

- Mas agora eu estou aqui, não estou?

_- DIGA AGORA MESMO ONDE VOCÊ SE METEU!_

- Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens?

- Malfoy! Eu estou falando sério!

- Eu também!

- Onde diabos você estava?

- Isso não te interessa.

_- CLARO QUE INTERESSA!_ A partir do momento que você passa a me prejudicar, sua vida me interessa sim! E muito!

- Ok, se você quer saber eu estava na Sala Precisa com uma garota.

- Você é nojento, Malfoy!

- E você é uma recalcada que demorou a vida inteira para conseguir namorar com o idiota do Weasley!

_- EU TE ODEIO, MALFOY!_

- Oh, é emocionante ver a reciprocidade dos sentimentos nessas ocasiões... Você é uma sangue-ruim idiota, você acha que eu poderia nutrir algo por você além de ódio?

- Você é um estúpido!

- Ridícula.

_- RIDÍCULO!_

_- IMBECIL!_

_- IDIOTA!_

_- SANGUE-RUIM METIDA!_

_- FALIDO!_

- Eu não vou perder mais meu tempo com você, sua estúpida.

- Eu digo o mesmo, Malfoy!

* * *

- Granger.

- O que foi?

- Você vai passar o Natal aqui?

- Pensei que não quisesse falar mais comigo.

- Tudo bem, se você não quer conversar...

- Você realmente está falando sério?

- Eu _pareço_ estar brincando?

- Bem, você é a pessoa mais irônica que eu já vi em toda a minha vida e que tem o senso de humor mais estúpido da face da Terra.

- Uau, eu não sabia que significava _tanto_.

- Viu? Eu disse. É definitivamente o senso de humor mais estúpido do mundo.

- Ainda estou considerando isso como um elogio.

- Fico imaginando o que seria uma ofensa para você...

- Mas e então?

- O quê?

- Vai passar o Natal aqui?

- Sim, eu já lhe respondi isso semana passada! E se você não notou, a maioria dos estudantes já partiu.

- Pensei que você tivesse mudado de idéia.

- Por que eu mudaria?

- Não sei. Você teria motivos para mudar?

- Não.

- Ah. Foi o que eu pensei.

- Essa conversa está tão _estranha_...

- Ah, certo, eu já tinha notado.

- Malfoy, às vezes eu acho que você não bate muito bem.

- Potter sabe sobre nós?

- _POTTER O QUÊ_?

- Potter sabe sobre, ah, você sabe, sobre nós?

- _SOBRE NÓS? NÓS O QUÊ?_

- Ah, Granger, não seja ridícula! Eu quero saber se ele sabe que você é a minha _parceira._

- _Ah_. Na verdade não.

- Ninguém contou para ele?

- Bem, eu acho que às pessoas pensam mesmo que nós fomos obrigados.

- _Ah._

- Por que perguntou?

- Curiosidade. _E não me olhe com essa cara! _É curiosidade mesmo, eu só queria imaginar a cara do Potter ao saber que a melhor amiga dele está fazendo dupla com um Malfoy.

- Eu imagino a cara de seu pai ao descobrir que o filhinho amado está fazendo parceria com uma sangue-ruim.

- Você _efetivamente_ sabe como estragar um momento de diversão.

* * *

- Isso... Isso... É a...

- Marca Negra.

- Eu... Eu não sabia que...

- Sim, Granger. Ou você acha que Voldemort confiava em mim sem eu tê-la?

- Ah, certo, mas, você entende, é algo meio _pesado_ para se tatuar no braço.

- Eu não tinha exatamente opção.

- Quer dizer que... Você foi _obrigado_?

- Na verdade não, você entende. Eu não tinha opção, mas não é como se eu não quisesse. Isso era motivo de orgulho na minha família...

- Mas isso é horrível!

- Ok, eu realmente não preciso de lições de moral, Granger.

- Essa não era minha intenção, eu só queria dizer que acho errado uma pessoa não ter escolha para algo tão sério e terrível.

- Você é a _Princesinha da Ordem_, então você não entende como são essas coisas.

- As coisas não são desse jeito.

- Você nunca iria entender, Granger, então, por favor, me poupe de sua falsa pena! Eu nunca fui obrigado a nada.

- Esqueça então! Eu só estava tentando ser legal.

- É esse o seu problema! Você quer ser legal o tempo todo! Isso cansa, sabia?

- Ah, sim, me lembre de ser como você da próxima vez: Idiota, arrogante e egocêntrica.

- E lembre-se de melhorar seu senso de humor.

* * *

- E então?

- O que foi desta vez, Malfoy?

- Você vai ao jantar de Natal?

- Ah, eu não sabia que iria ter algo especial...

- Não, não, você sabe. Os alunos estão combinando de ir tomar algumas cervejas amanteigadas em Hogsmead.

- Ah, sério? Isso é permitido?

- Tecnicamente não, mas é uma tradição e os diretores das casas fazem vistas grossas.

- Quem sabe eu vá...

- Sério?

- E por que o súbito interesse?

- Está bem, desta vez eu vou direto ao ponto.

- Finalmente! Eu odeio quando você fica cheio de rodeios...

- É que eu não quero ir sozinho. Os caras da Sonserina mal falam comigo e Zabini vai com a namorada, então, _você sabe_, eu não quero ficar sozinho.

- _E..._?

- Não se faça de idiota. Você quer ir comigo?

* * *

- Nossa, Granger, o que você fez com o seu... Cabelo?

- Meu Deus, eu disse! Está horrível, é isso?

- Na verdade não. Está diferente, está mais... _Bonito_, sei lá.

- _Owm_, obrigada.

- Não leve isso como um elogio, certo?

- Seu senso de cavalheirismo é simplesmente _o melhor_.

- Ah, então vamos?

- Vamos, então. Meu Deus, isso está parecendo um...

- Oh! Não diga a palavra com _"e"_.

- Está bem, eu não vou mencionar a palavra com _"e"_.

- Fico satisfeito.

- E a propósito, eu juro que sonho o dia em que vou te ver livre de vestes pretas e verdes.

- Uau, Granger, eu não sabia que você era tão direta assim...

- _NÃO! AH, MEU DEUS, EU NÃO DISSE ISSO!_

- Ah, disse sim.

- _AH, MEU DEUS._

- Tarde demais, Granger.

- Não, oh, você entendeu errado! Eu quis dizer que queria ver você com _OUTRAS_ roupas, não _SEM_ roupas! Deus me livre!

- Não adianta consertar, já é tarde.

- Oh, você entendeu _TUDO_ errado! Eu quis dizer que você só anda de preto e verde! Isso é completamente sombrio!

- Ah, sim. Você não esperaria que eu aparecesse _em público_ com roupas vermelhas e douradas e um chapéu de leão, ou esperaria?

- Quer dizer que quando está _sozinho_ você veste roupas vermelhas e douradas?

- _Rá_, muito engraçadinha! E isso por que você não viu o meu pijama de leõzinhos dourados...

- Que gracinha, Malfoy! Eu não trocaria uma visão dessas por _nada _no mundo...

* * *

- Vamos dançar, Malfoy! Vai ser divertido.

- Eu não danço, Granger.

- Não?

- Não com _você_.

- Ah, fala sério.

- Nós estamos em público! Toda aquela história de_ 'obrigados a trabalhar juntos pelo ano todo' _vai por água abaixo se nos verem dançando juntos.

- Ninguém vai ligar, é sério! Todo mundo está meio bêbado por aqui!

- Você não conseguirá me obrigar...

* * *

- Você dança bem, Malfoy.

- Você também.

- Ah, isso foi um elogio?

- Não, ah, meu Deus, essa música lenta está me deixando _louco_...

- Você tem uma habilidade de se desviar dos assuntos que é absurdamente fascinante.

- Ah, eu acho que deveríamos pedir para... Ah, quem é o responsável pela música aqui?

- Eu não disse? É incrível, Malfoy.

- Essa música é... Ah, meu Deus, eu estou dançando uma música lenta com Hermione Granger.

- E eu com Draco Malfoy.

- É, as coisas mudaram, ultimamente.

- Sabe, Malfoy, eu...

- Granger, não, eu acho...

- É, isso...

- Essa música é incrível.

- É mesmo.

- Você acha que poderia...

- Não sei, Malfoy, não sei de nada agora.

* * *

- Você me beijou, Malfoy.

- Eu, _ahm_, desculpa.

- Não, tudo bem.

- Você correspondeu.

- É, eu correspondi e...

* * *

- Você me beijou de novo.

- Você fala demais Granger.

* * *

- Você beija bem.

* * *

- Está na hora de voltar para Hogwarts.

- Sério?

- Ah, eu acho que sim. Está tarde, quer dizer, _cedo_, na verdade já é quase de manhã.

- Ah, Granger. Vamos ficar mais um pouco.

- Para você me beijar mais uma vez e eu, novamente, gostar? Só se eu fosse louca.

* * *

- Talvez agora nós devêssemos ir, Malfoy.

- É. Mas ainda tem gente por aqui.

- E a propósito, Feliz Natal!

- Feliz Natal, Granger.

* * *

- Draco. Essa é a nossa última semana juntos.

- Você não precisava lembrar isso.

- Você vai sentir minha falta?

- Você sabe que sim.

- Eu também.

- Por que você não dispensa o Weasley?

- Eu não posso, você _nunca_ ficaria comigo realmente.

- Como você pode ter certeza disso?

- Você realmente nunca acreditou naqueles gatos da sorte que você disse ontem, não é?

- Eu não entendi aonde você quer chegar com isso, Hermione.

- É sério. Aqueles gatos. Você sempre me fala sobre eles.

- Um dia eu te dou um daqueles.

- Mas essa não seria nossa despedida?

- Você sabe que não depende só de mim.

- Na verdade, depende sim. Mas você não é corajoso o suficiente.

- Hermione, eu achei que a gente tinha realmente conversado sobre isso.

- É, conversamos, mas você sabe a minha opinião a respeito, não sabe?

- As coisas não são assim. _Fáceis_.

- Draco, você promete que um dia me dá um par desses gatinhos?

- É claro que sim.

- Mas isso só vai acontecer quando você definitivamente acreditar nesses gatos, certo?

- Oh, você é _poética_ demais às vezes.

- Mas é sério.

- Tudo bem. Um dia eu lhe dou os tais gatos e em troca, você vai ser minha para_ sempre_, certo?

- Temos um acordo?

- Sim, nós temos.

**Fim.**

* * *

Reviews? :)


End file.
